


Running Lines

by jooliewrites



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lito has Hernando and Dani run lines with him. </p><p>+</p><p>Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> This is just a little fluffy ficlet based on how cute the [kitchen scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3QkE2KiBN4&list=PL5ha_GG4FK3KTby9HjBwPAs1kNvQHwRh3&index=2) is.  
> Hope you enjoy,  
> -Jules xoxo

“‘Do you see now, my love?’” On his knees, Lito leans in with the plea and grips Hernando’s hand. “‘Do you see why we need to run away together?’” 

Reaching up to grip Hernando’s hand in both of his, Lito kisses the back of Hernando’s hand as he finishes the monologue. He closes his eyes and waits for Hernando’s line. 

And waits. 

And _waits_. 

Risking a glance, Lito peeks one eye open and puzzles at Hernando’s frown. “What? What’s the matter?” He drops Hernando’s hand and leans back on his haunches. “Did I make a mistake? Did I switch the brother’s names again?”

“No. No you didn’t.” Hernando’s quick to reassure but he continues to frown as he reviews the script in his hand. “It was perfect. Very good.” He looks down at Lito with a smile. “Very authentic. It’s just…”

When Hernando lets the comment simply hang, Lito pinches the bridge of his nose. “It’s just what, Hernando?” he snaps, the frustration of the seeping into his tone. This, working on this scene together, is taking _forever_.

“It’s just I don’t understand what my character’s motivation is,” Hernando says with a shrug as Lito groans. 

He hangs his head down, resting it against Hernando’s knee. “We’ve been over this. You love me.” 

“I do.”

“No,” Lito practically whines. “No. _Your character_. Your character loves my character.”

“I know that.” Hernando leans down to show Lito the script as if Lito doesn’t have the entire scene memorized by now. “I just don’t understand why Emilia would go with you. It doesn’t make any sense based on all we’ve seen from her before. It seems very out of character of her to throw away all she knows for this man.”

“They _love_ each other,” Lito insists. He rubs a hand over his eyes and stands up to get a drink of water and shake out his legs. Hernando has that argumentative look in his eye; this might take a while. 

“How long have they known each other?” Hernando gestures again to the script. “Five days?”

“You can’t put a time on love,” Lito fires back. “How long was it before you loved me?”

“I loved you from the start but it still took months to move in with you.” Hernando leans back in the chair. “Loving someone and committing to someone are different things.”

Lito pulls a hand through his hair and paces across the terrace while Hernando continues on, explaining why the entire scene – the entire script – just doesn’t work for his character. Lito groans out Hernando’s name; both a plea and light warning but Hernando ignores both.

Most of the time Lito loves running lines with Hernando. Hernando reads scripts and sees scenes in a way uniquely his own and working with him always gives Lito a different insight into each project. The push-and-pull of debating motivation and personality of the character brings out nuances his performances that he loves. Hernando never fails to push him from good to great and Lito normally delights when they get to work on something together. 

But today is not one of those times. Between the script he finds clunky and uneven, the director who is also clunky and uneven, his costars who are just as frustrated as he is, and his agent who keeps reminding him that this could be the performance what pushes into the next level, Lito just wants to get this scene down. He just wants to get these monologues off book. He just wants Hernando to say the lines on the page. 

“—And then you bring in the whole arc of her family and brother and—and it just doesn’t make any sense,” Hernando’s still explaining. “There is no reason why she would—”

“Because that’s what’s written down!” Lito growls out, arms gesturing wildly as he stalks back to Hernando. “Her— _your_ reason for saying the lines is that they are what are written down! It doesn’t have to make any sense. It is just what you say.” 

Hernando leans back, crossing his arms over his chest and one leg over the other. He cocks his head to the side and surveys Lito as his chest and shoulders heave with harsh breath and sudden anger. 

“Is that why you are saying them, Lito?” Hernando asks slowly. “Why is your character saying what he’s saying? What is his motivation in this?”

Lito blows out a long breath; the anger leaving as quickly as it flared up. He opens his mouth, unsure what he’s going to say when Daniela pokes her head in from the bedroom. 

“Did I miss my entrance?” She joins them on the terrace while she peruses her script, an ornate cane held under one arm. “I must have missed it…”

“What is that for?” Hernando asks, gesturing to the cane.

“Oh!” Dani smiles in delight. “It’s for my character. The grandmother. See, watch.” She doubles over and holds her weight up with the cane. Slowly, staggering her gait, Dani painfully makes her way across the deck, all the while lightly groaning and looking every bit an old woman. 

“‘I knew that boy was going to be end of you, my girl,’” Dani recites, before standing up with a flair. “What do you think?” 

“It’s perfect,” Hernando beams. 

“You’re supposed to be the mother,” Lito explains, no longer even bothering to hide how frustrated his is with the both of them. “You aren’t the grandmother; you’re the mother. The _mother_!” 

“I know.” Dani simply shrugs. “I just think it makes more sense for the grandmother to find them not the mother. I mean Emilia’s mother was just at the party and all of sudden she’s halfway across the castle just in time to find them? The grandmother makes much more sense. We don’t see her at all at the party so she would have more time to get over there and discover them.” She holds up the cane and raises her eyebrows when some of the gold leaf catches the sunlight. “Where did you guys get this anyway?”

“Lito took it to a premier once,” Hernando explains with a smile. “It was part of his 'ensemble.'”

While Lito bites out, “It’s doesn’t matter that the grandmother makes more sense! You can’t just change the character!”

“Really?” Dani’s eyes light up at Hernando’s revelation, completely ignoring what Lito said. She turns to him now though, “You took this with you out in public? To be photographed with?” Then, back to Hernando, “Please, tell me you have pictures.” 

Hernando’s eyes sparkle as he nods. “Come. I’ll show you.”

“We are just done?” Lito demands, fuming at being ignored and now being left. “That’s it? It’s over?”

“Dani wants to see the pictures,” Hernando says by way of explanation as they both head in. “It will only be a moment.”

It’s much more than a moment and Lito continues to fume while he paces the terrace, back and forth. Eventually, he decides he doesn’t really need them at all and goes back to working on the scene by himself. 

As he leans back to read the entire scene over again, he decides that Dani’s right about the mother and makes a note to speak with the writers tomorrow. Reading on, he adds another note to speak with his costar about Emilia. As always, Hernando’s got a good point and it could become a weak spot that takes down the whole second act. 

When a loud roll of Hernando’s laugh and peal of Dani’s giggles float out onto the terrace, Lito tosses the script down to follow the sounds inside and join them. They can all work on the scene together later. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
